A Different Calling
by EnchantedBella0916
Summary: This story begins just after the end of the Turbo movie and reveals Kimberly's real reasons for sending the letter and both of their true feelings. Can they survive the lives they have called to live and still get the happily ever after they've both dreamed of? Chapter 2!
1. chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story is going to take place as if the Buffy series started in 1990. So the end of the Buffy series will line up perfectly and explain why Kimberly sent Tommy the infamous letter. I know this isn't how I usually do things but this idea just popped into my brain and I ran with it. Please read and review! I'd love to hear what you all think. I hope you love it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Ernie's Juice Bar and Gym didn't bustle with its usual crowd of students as the group from the martial arts tournament entered for their celebration party. Ernie made sure that the place was decorated to celebrate the champions when the fight was over. Parents, friends and some other family members filled the room as the group entered save for one person. Kimberly Hart was nowhere to be found. She'd slipped away earlier, hoping that no one would notice her absence. She had left the arena as the guys were going to change but before anyone else.

"Hey, where's Kim," Jason asked, looking around for the former pink ranger.

"I don't know," Kat said, "but there are a lot of people here. I'm sure she's around here somewhere." Jason scanned the crowd but didn't see the petite woman anywhere. He turned to the rest of the group and shook his head, suddenly very worried. Usually she would say something before disappearing like this. Jason was aware that she had acquired certain responsibilities since leaving the team and knew she was prone to disappearing, most of the time, after dark.

"Do you want to go look for her," Tommy offered, much to Kat's annoyance. She'd been trying to get Tommy to notice her ever since Kimberly had left and worked so much harder after she sent Tommy that letter.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Jason said, giving a hopefully reassuring smile.

"Well, Divatox might still be out there," Tommy said, "I don't want Kim to be out there alone. If Divatox attacks, she won't stand a chance without her Ranger powers."

"She can hold her own," Jason said, "I just don't want her to miss out on the festivities." The others just nodded and went about their mingling but Tommy was giving Jason the evil eye. He knew when his best friend was lying to him.

"Where is she, Jas," Tommy asked, arms crossed across his chest. Jason opened his mouth and then, as if on cue, they both heard a crash outside. The party continued as nobody seemed phased by the noise or didn't hear it over the noise inside. Tommy and Jason were closest to the door and both ran outside just as Kimberly slid across the pavement of the parking lot on her side.

"KIM", Tommy yelled and moved to go help her but Jason grabbed him and pulled him back.

"THAT IS IT," Kim yelled as she got to her feet, pulling off her now ripped leather jacket. She had hoped that her semi-all the time saving of the world wouldn't have followed her to Angel Grove but sadly that was not the case. She balled up the jacket and slammed it on the ground, standing feet apart and looking out ahead of her as something stalked toward her in the dark.

"Come on," she said out loud, without realizing that she had an audience. He came out of the shadows and into the street light. It was a man with the ugliest face Tommy had ever seen.

"What is that," Tommy said and his voice caught Kim's attention. She threw a glance in his direction and then heard the guy in front of her start charging.

"Keep back," she called to both Jason and Tommy as she ran toward the man that had been chasing her. As he got within reach, he balled up his fist and pulled back to throw a punch but Kim was way ahead of him. She landed a kick to the side of his face, grabbed him under the arm and flipped him over her shoulder. He landed with a sick thud but quickly recovered. He threw a kick and she back flipped out of the way but he caught her on the way down and sent her flying into the nearest tree.

Watching her hit the tree and fall face first into the grass made Tommy start toward but again, Jason held him back.

"What are you doing man," Tommy growled, "She needs our help."

"Trust me," Jason said, "You don't want to get in the middle of this." Kimberly started to get to her feet just as she was met with a kick to the stomach. She hit the tree again and felt his icy hands around her neck as he lifted her up.

"Give it up, girl," he snarled, "I'm going to kill you and then I'm going kill them." Kimberly swung her legs up around his extended arm, her feet encompassing his neck. She used the momentum from the swing to force herself out of his grip and flipped down ward, tossing him to the ground. She rolled and then sprung back to her feet. He charged her again, threw a punch and she blocked. She connected a swift left, right, and then an uppercut. Then she spotted a broken branch and back flipped over to it. He closed the space between them with two long strides and she threw another punch and swiftly drove the broken end of the branch into his chest.

"Not tonight asshole," she muttered as the man looked up at her and burst into a pile of dust. Then she turned to Tommy and Jason, who had been watching the whole thing.

"What the hell was that," Tommy all but yelled as he and Jason made it over to Kim.

"Well, um," Kim started but looked up at the rustling in the bushes.

"Slayer," came a gruff, wet voice. Then it appeared out of the bushes.

"Ah come on," Kim groaned, then turned to look at Jason and Tommy, "Excuse me." She took off running in one direction, leapt into the air and landed a kick to the owner of the voice. Then she didn't stay on her feet very long as the demon back handed her and sent her flying inti the side of a car. Thankfully the car didn't seem to have an alarm. She struggled to her feet as the beast stalked toward her. It was large with ram's horns coming out of its head and walked on two furry hoofed feet. Its hands like clubs. It had a semi human looking face but this thing had teeth like razors and the tongue of a snake.

"Jason," Kim yelled, "my ax!" She pointed across the lot to a black bag and Jason ran toward it, pulling a large battle ax from the bag. He tossed it up, caught it by the handle and then threw it in Kim's direction. She ducked as a clubbed fist swung in her direction then hopped up and grabbed the ax midair and twirled it around her back to her other hand. Then she swung hard at the neck of the beast, sending its head flying but not before it landed a hard blow to her ribcage. She could hear the loud cracks as her ribs splintered. The demon body felt to its knees and then onto its chest as the head rolled to a stop in the middle of the street and was squashed by a speeding truck. Kimberly pulled matches and a flask out of her back pocket, dosed the body, struck a match and dropped it. The body burst into flames and disappeared. She walked over to Tommy, bloody ax still in hand.

"What the hell…" Tommy started to say.

"Shut up," Kimberly said, wrapping her free hand around his neck and pulling him in to her. She planted her lips on his and kissed him deeply. He was stunned and shocked but wrapped his arms around her and returned her kiss. She dropped her ax and wrapped both arms around his neck and he squeezed her closer to him until she let out a pain filled OW.

"Maybe we should get you to the Command Center and have Alpha run some scans," Tommy suggested. Kimberly smiled and nodded.

"I'll tell everyone you couldn't make it and Tommy, you went home early," Jason said, picking up Kim's black bag, "I'll just put this in my trunk." Kim thanked him and picked up her ax and she and Tommy disappeared in a flash of red light.

"Alpha, Kim needs help," Tommy said as they landed. Kimberly allowed Alpha to scan her and tell her what she already knew.

"I'll prepare the repair chamber for you, Kimberly," Alpha said, "Your injuries are quite extensive." The little robot walked away and down a long corridor. Kim gave a pain filled smile and looked at Tommy.

"So are you going to explain this to me or do I have to guess," Tommy asked, his long hair falling over his shoulders as he leaned against the control panels and looked at her. She stood before him in dark blue jeans and a black spaghetti strap top and black boots, her hair pulled into a pony tail.

"I'm sorry, Tommy," she said, "I should have just told you but I couldn't."

"Tell me what," he asked, stepping toward her.

"I sent you that letter last year because I found out who I was," she started, "Or what I was, actually."

"So it's safe to say that there wasn't another guy and you really don't think of me like your brother," he ventured.

"Tommy, you are the furthest thing from my brother," she said, "I only said that to ensure that you wouldn't come after me to fix it. I was in the middle of some pretty gnarly stuff and I couldn't have you near me. Honestly, I'm surprised I made it out alive." His eyes got wide but she waved her hand as if to say that it didn't matter. She took a breath, winced in pain and then continued.

"I'm a vampire slayer. A year ago, the one and only slayer used her best friend's magic to release the powers and make all the woman of the world that might one day be vampire slayers actual vampire slayers. I had been drawn to Sunnydale and went there instead of Florida. I fought along other potential slayers until we went into battle against The First Evil. A lot of the girls didn't make it, but I was one of the lucky ones. Now that there are slayers all over the world, instead of there only being one in the world, Evil has really been retreating. Cliff notes: old men thousands of years ago infused one girl in the whole world with the strength, skills and power fight vampires and demons. Fast forward to now, we used magic to make all women with slayer blood an active slayer with the strength and skill to fight evil. I am one of those women. No other guy, just me and some wicked battles with my fellow slayers." She waited and looked at him. Tommy looked utterly stunned. His mouth fell open a little bit like he didn't know what to say.

"I know it's a lot to process but are you okay," she asked.

"Yeah," he said, "It's just, like you said, a lot to process."

"I'm still the same person, Tommy. I just had a higher calling. That doesn't mean that I didn't miss you or think about you or wish that I could be here every minute of every day," she said, tears suddenly started to fill her eyes, "God I missed you. And I am so sorry for lying to you. I just couldn't put you in anymore danger. Especially not knowing if I was going to make it out." Tommy nodded, still processing all of it. She just stared at the ground, tears rolling down her face. Tommy crossed the room and lifted her head with two fingers under chin. Tommy leaned in and kissed her lips. She cried into his kiss, wrapping arms around him.

"I've missed you so much, Kim," he said, "You have no idea."

"I think I do," she said with a tear filled chuckle.

"Kimberly, the repair chamber is ready for you," Alpha said from the hallway. Both Kim and Tommy turned and followed the robot to the medical bay where a gel filled tube sat in the middle of the room. Kimberly had been here many times and knew what to do. She stripped her jeans and her top off. Climbed into the thick gel and laid her head back onto the only dry spot in the chamber. Tommy came over and held her hand as she felt the blue gel surround her. She let go of his hand and pulled hers inside the chamber.

"I'll be right here when you're done," he said. She nodded and the chamber closed Kimberly inside. Tommy took a seat and waited while Alpha pressed some buttons and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy walked back out to the main chamber and was met with the rest of his team and Jason. They turned to look at him and he just looked at Zordon, hoping for answers.

"Rangers," Zordon began, "the Kimberly you remember, isn't the same person you rescued from Miranthias. She has been chosen for a much higher calling. There are forces at work beyond the power I can give you. The evil Kimberly now faces is greater than us all."

"But if its more powerful than us, how can she fight it," Tanya asked.

"Because into every generation a Slayer is born," Kimberly said from behind them, walking down the hall in tight blue jeans, a black tank top and wedged boots, "One girl in all the world with the strength and skill to fight the demons, vampires, and the forces of darkness. Well, that is until that one Slayer and her super witchy best friend used the power of the ultimate weapon and gave that power to every girl in the world that might have been called eventually. You see, the way it worked was that when one Slayer died, another would be called to take her place. Most never made it out of their teens."

"What kind of strength and skill are we talking about here," Rocky asked. Kimberly smirked and walked over to a pile of scrap metal from Zord repairs and picked up a solid steel pipe. She held it in both hands and with little effort bent it into a loop.

"Holy fuck," Adam whispered, then he realized that Zordon had made a disapproving face and quickly apologized.

"I didn't ask for this and I am so sorry, Tommy," she said, taking a step toward him, "I never wanted to hurt you. I couldn't tell you all of this then. Not when…." She had to stop and look away. She fought back tears and wiped a few away and looked at him, "…not when I might not have come back."

"Perhaps it would be more beneficial to see what she means," Jason said and looked to Zordon.

"Rangers, behold the viewing globe," Zordon said. They turned and watched as Kim and a group of your women descended into a cave and within minutes they were in the middle of major battle. Girls fell left and right. Kim did too. They couldn't see her for a few minutes because of the amount of vampires that had covered her. She fought through those and fought more.

"How the hell did you survive this," Kat asked, looking at her in utter astonishment.

"I honestly have no idea," Kim said, "I thought about you guys." She looked at each of her friends and then at Tommy, "I thought about you. About never seeing you again. I think that is what kept me going." Tommy didn't know what to say, so instead he pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead and just held her tight. The rest of them gathered round and it became a group hug. Tommy let go when the alarms started going off. The group immediately turned to the viewing globe.

"You'd think that Divatox would lay off for at least a day after Muranthias," Tanya muttered.

"Uh, I don't think that's anything Divatox cooked up," Adam said, grimacing at the demon stalking up the road from the beach. Kimberly moved closer to the screen. She immediately knew what she was looking at.

"Sorry guys," she said, picking up her axe from where it leaned against the wall, "Duty calls." She looked up at Zordon and he nodded and she disappeared in a flash of light. She appeared on the viewing globe screen in the middle of the road, far ahead of the demon. Then there were two more stalking toward her from either side.

"She needs help. Zordon, we should be there," Tanya said, bgenuine concern edging her voice.

"No, Tanya," Zordon said, "that monster is far beyond your powers. Kimberly can handle this."

"Zordon, its three against one," Tommy said, "We should be there."

"I know you are concerned Tommy, but behold," Zordon said, "She fights."

They watched her run toward the monsters. They charged. She swung her axe in front of her, quickly decapitating the first monster. The second thrashed its arm out, leaving claw marks across her chest. She threw several quick jabs into its chest then grabbed the monster by the fins on the top of its head and slammed its head into her knee then she tossed it to the side as the third jumped on her back. She reached back and grabbed its spines on the back of its neck and flipped it over her shoulder and onto the pavement. She stood just in time to be kicked in the chest by the second monster and she staggered back. The monster charged and she turned and ran to the nearest tree at full speed. She ran up and flipped over the monster, kicked it into the tree, swung her axe and its head hit the ground. The third monster was flying at her as she turned. Its feet hitting the pavement faster and faster with each stride. It swung at her as it got closer but she quickly dodged. She jumped up and landed a double kick to its chest, sending it staggering backwards. It charged again and she threw a right hook into its jaw line and then she jumped into a high twisting kick, landing each both of her feet to the monsters head and chest. It fell and she landed in a crouch and then stood. The monster stood as well and growled at her. She smirked and gave it a nod to egg it on to come at her. The monster took the bait and ran for her. She spun on her heel, reeled her arm back and tossed her axe straight forward. It flipped through the air, end over end and hit its target square in the chest. The monster flew back into the tree behind it and went limp. Kim walked over, put her foot on the dead demon's chest and pulled her axe out. She dropped it in a bush and picked up the body. Green and gooey blood, dripped thick and slimy onto her shoulder, but she paid it no mind. She piled the dead demons on the beach and set fire to them. She heard, rather than saw her friends teleport to her. She stood on the beach, watching the sun rise beyond the flames of her kill and crossed her arms.

"So, that was," Adam started.

"Totally badass," Rocky finished, excitedly. Kim let out a chuckle and felt Tommy next to her. She could see the red of his muscle shirt out of the corner of her eye and she felt his hand slip into hers. She let out a breath and smiled.

"Is anybody else hungry," Rocky asked and everyone laughed.

"When are you not hungry," Tanya joked.

"Seriously, I'm oddly in the mood for fish," Rocky said.

"Oh my God, " Kim said, rolling her eyes but she laughed and then inhaled in a hiss. She looked down and remembered the claw marks across her chest. They were deeper than she had expected and bleeding badly.

"I guess that Slayer healing thing hasn't kicked in yet," she joked, gingerly wiping blood from her chest.

"Are you alright," Tommy asked, eyes wide at the bloody that covered her chest. Kim shrugged and gave him a half smile that said I'm used to this.

"Par for the course," she said, "But I should get cleaned up. Besides, I am beat."

"We should get home," Tanya said to the group who had been out all night and were also incredibly tired.

"All of our cars are still at the Youth Center," Kat said, looking weary at the walk that they had ahead of them.

"Are you staying at Jason's," Tommy asked Kimberly, quiet enough that only she could hear him.

"No," she said, leaning into him as they walked, lagging a little behind the group, "I have a room at the hotel up the street."

"I'll give you a ride," Tommy said, "Or you can come to my place?" She giggled a little and put her arm around him. She was so tired from the nights battles and the unexpected trip to Muranthias that she was barely standing.

"Oh Tommy," she said, "I am in desperate need of a shower and the closest one is my hotel room."

"Then I will take you there," he said and gave her shoulder a squeeze. They reached his truck and said their goodbyes to their friends. Tommy helped her into his truck and then took her to her hotel. He walked her to the door of her room. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the key. She opened the door and looked at him and smiled.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay," he asked.

"I'll be fine," she promised and tossed her jacket onto the bed.

"Well, then, I guess…" he began to search for words because he didn't want to leave her. She cocked her head to one side and reached for his hand.

"You guess," she ventured, knowing that he didn't want to leave and that she didn't want him too. He looked at her and she met his eyes. She let go of his hand and pushed her hands into her back pockets and chewed on her bottom lip while taking him in. He had far more muscle than the last time she had seen him and his shirt hugged those muscles just right.

"Oh fuck it," she said and grabbed his shirt and pulled him into her. She pressed her lips to his and ran her hand up the front of his shirt. She kissed him hungrily and he responded with equal force. He was the first to reach under clothing. He ran his hand up under her tank top and she responded by raising her arms so he could pull it over her head and off of her body. The only time their lips separated was long enough for her shirt to come off and soon after his was on the floor as well.

"Shower," she said, breathlessly between his kisses, "I desperately, desperately need a shower." He nodded his response as they began moving toward the bathroom. She was unbuckling his belt when he ran his hands down her back to her firm butt and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waste and never broke her lips away from his. He set her on the counter in the bathroom and unhooked the black bra she wore and slid it off of her arms.

"God I've missed you," he whispered, holding her at her hips and then sliding his hands up. She leaned in and kissed him while she worked him out of his jeans and boxers. The she slid off the counter top and he helped her out of her jeans and panties and she turned on the water in the shower and continued to kiss him as the steam filled the room. Then she slipped into the shower and pulled him into the water with her. She stood under the water, allowing it to wash away the blood and demon blood. She reached for her body wash and loofah and Tommy took it from her and proceeded to wash her body. He started with her back.

"I want you," she said, as he worked her loofah down her chest, between her breasts and toward her stomach. He leaned in, close to her ear as he kept moving lower on her body.

"Where do you want me, Beautiful," he whispered in her ear and pushed her belly backward so that her backside pressed up against his front. She felt his hot, hardness throb against her as his hand dropped the loofah and slid lower to her wet and waiting slit.

"Do you want me here," he whispered as he slid a finger into her. She let out a shuddered gasp and leaned her head against his shoulder as he began to work his digit in and out of her before adding a second. She reached her arm around behind her and began working his hard cock up and down until she could take it anymore. She turned to face him and kissed his chest, up his neck and traced his jaw line with her lips and then she looked him in the eyes as her lips barely touched his and said, "Please, Tommy. Please, make love to me." He buried his hand in her hair and turned her whole body with his so that her back faced the wall of the shower while he kissed her deeply. His other arm wrapped around her lower back and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him as he pressed her back to the wall and moved his hands to rest on her full ass to help support her weight and then he rocked his hips forward and felt her body tighten as he slid into her.

"Are you okay," he asked against her lips.

"Uh huh," she breathed and she felt him spreading her open to sheath his hardness. She was deliciously full with his hard cock and she gently sucked on his tongue to express her pleasure.

"You feel incredible," he said as she started to ride him.

"So do you," she whispered in his ear. Neither noticed the water starting to lose its heat. Tommy responded to her sexy voice in her ear with a hard thrust into her that made her gasp and whisper in his ear again, "Don't stop." With that, she met him thrust for thrust until she felt him explode within her. She carefully set her feet on the shower floor and turned the water off after they both finished cleaning each other. They toweled off and Tommy picked her up and carried her to the bed where he laid her down and made love to her until they fell asleep in a tangled of limbs and bedsheets. She slept soundly with her head on his chest and his arms around her. He stroked her hair until he fell asleep.


End file.
